OVERALL OBJECTIVES OF TOTAL PROJECT: The long-range goals of this research are to understand the causes of decrease in amounts of glucocorticoid receptors in aging and to evaluate the status of non-steroid DNA binding proteins in aging. GOALS SET FOR CURRENT YEAR: To generate a 2-dimensional electrophoretic system to evaluate qualitatively and quantitatively nonhistone chromatin proteins.